Beauty and The Geek
by namikazeNatsumi
Summary: Sasuke is the school geek that attends the best and most expensive private school only the rich can afford. But what happens when the new girl befriends him and gives him a makeover? Rated K for some language, OC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Plonk plonk plonk. Paper balls fell to the ground after successfully hitting its target; Uchiha Sasuke was his name. This was his life in high school, despite going to a private academy only the richest in the country could afford, he was still bullied. _Life couldn't get any better than this_ he thought sarcastically. Why you ask is the youngest Uchiha heir being bullied at high school? Well it might have something to with the fact that he was the biggest living geek in the entire school.

Uchiha Sasuke, youngest son of the Uchiha family, second heir to the Uchiha Empire, one of the largest corporations in Japan, _**the geek**_. In a nutshell, this boy was **rich**, but no one cared about that since the Uchiha was always hidden beneath his extra baggy uniform, pocket protector and not to mention his super thick-ass glasses. So naturally, his riches are totally cancelled out by his appearance. Oh the cruelty of the rich. In this school, appearance is everything, and he was an abomination to their standards. For God's sakes, he was in his senior year in high school, what makes those assholes think that he would change for the sakes of them?!

Sasuke's thoughts were cut short by the homeroom teacher's interruptions.

"Class, today we have a new transfer student that will be joining us for the rest of the year." Kakashi stated lazily. _Whatever._

The classroom doors opened and in came the new girl. She was wearing the compulsory uniform. The pleated mini skirt sitting on her lower hips, the white blouse contouring every curve of her upper body along with the red and white striped tie, she also wore the school blazer, adorning the school emblem, blazer buttons undone. In one word, she could be easily described as **HOT**. Every guy (save for Sasuke, since he was more interested in his calculus textbook) was drooling and every girl was green with envy. _Great, another person to bully me. God, I can't wait to get into college, at least I wouldn't have to deal with these idiots. Why the heck do they even bother to attend if they're not even going to learn anything? Oh wait, that's right, they're here to make my life miserable. Yay me. _In the midst of Sasuke's self ranting, he missed everything the new student and the teacher was saying.

"Why don't you introduce yourself" Kakashi told her.

"Alright," She turned to face the class. "My name is Namikaze Natsumi, I transferred here from England. That's… it." She drawled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go take a seat beside Uchiha Sasuke there." He pointed at the empty seat beside Sasuke.

She just shrugged and walked towards the empty seat. Sasuke was still in the middle of his self ranting when she took a seat beside him. She turned to face him.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"Nice to meet you too."

Sasuke turned to face her to glare at her.

"My name is Natsumi. Yoroshiku." She said, smiling at him.

"Sasuke" He dead-panned.

"Hn." She smirked.

The rest of the calculus class passed uneventfully. The bell rang to indicate lunch break. Everyone started to gather around the new girl. Sasuke's emanating dark killer aura scared all the girls and some of the boys away. Natsumi just sweat-dropped. She was used to this kind of treatment. People always came up to her, claiming they wanted to be her friend, but she knew they were only after her money and fame. It had always been such a pain in the behind dealing with these kind of people. She just hoped Sasuke's killer aura was able to shoo off the rest of the pretenders. Lucky for her, it was, in fact, it was so strong that they practically ran away with their tail between their legs. Apparently Sasuke doesn't like being disturbed during his studying. She had to hand it to him, he was dedicated, so dedicated that he chose to spend his lunch break studying some more. She smirked at him.

"Thanks."

He looked up at her from his book, lifting an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Getting rid of my potential stalkers." She told him, smiling.

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know. Although, it was useful for me too."

"Hn."

"What are you studying by the way?"

"Anatomy."

"Really? That's my favourite subject. It's really interesting ne?!"

"…Yes."

"Do you like it too? My favourite part is the dissections. It's really fun, but the smell is a bit funky. Although I guess it's worth it."

"…Why are you talking to me?"

"Is there a rule that states I can't or something?"

"It's an unwritten rule."

"Why?"

"People like you don't talk to people like me."

"People like you? People like me? What do you mean?"

"Popular people like you and 'geeks' like me."

"…So what?"

"…"

"So you're telling me that I can't talk with you just because of some stupid unwritten rule."

"… Yes."

"Well, stuff that. I'm going to talk to anyone I want to talk to. And besides, do you honestly think I would want to hang out with pretenders like those." She said, pointing back at the crowd that previously gathered. "I mean no offence to them or anything, but I'm not the type that likes a fan club following me around or stalking me you know?"

"…Obviously not."

"Pssh, whatever."

"Ne, Sasuke, can you show me around the campus after school?"

"…? Why are you asking _**me**_ to do it?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"…"

"I don't want some crazy stalker showing me around. And I know you're not that type."

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because you don't know me."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_

"So, are we on for that tour after school?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"…"

"Hn. I'll see you later. I'll meet you here at 3. Ja!" She said as she stood up from her seat and waved goodbye as she exited the classroom.

_What a weird chick._

Sasuke shook his head, staring at the empty doorway, before going back to his studying.

- After School -

_Ring ring ring._

The school bell rang loudly to indicate the end of the school day. Just as he 'promised' he waited for the new girl to show up for the tour, sitting on his desk, in the classroom.

_Sigh Why am I even waiting here? I never promised her, she jumped to her own conclusions._

Just as Sasuke finished his train of thought, Natsumi entered the classroom and walked up to his desk.

"I'm ready for the tour now, Mr. Tour-guide." She grinned at him, showing all her pearly whites.

"Hn."

- After the Tour -

"Ne, Sasuke you wanna go to the mall?"

"Why in the world would I want to do that?"

"Oh, come on, please? I don't want to go by myself, besides, I heard the newest Final Fantasy game is out. I'm sure you don't already have that one."

"What are you talking about? It's not out yet, it wouldn't be out until next month!"

"Oh really? My good friend works at Square Enix, he gave me the first copy they produced. I don't like playing games, sooo…."

"You're bribing me to go and accompany you to the mall?"

"Yeah!" She grinned happily.

"…"

"I don't have any friends yet in Tokyo that I can go with. I promise I won't bother you again. Just this once please!!" She gave him the puppy-dog pout. _No one can resist the power of the pout!_

"Fine." _And Uchiha Sasuke is no exception! Yosh!_

"Yay! Thanks, let's go!" She said as she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him from the front office to the car park. The Uchiha was silently fuming in his mind._ Why the hell did I agree to go with her to the mall? I hate the mall! Well, except the game store, but that's about it._ His train of thought was abruptly cut short as she stopped in front of the black BMW M6. She let go of his wrist to find her keys, she pressed the button to open the door and stepped inside the car, and Sasuke followed her and sat in the front passenger seat.

She turned the iPod, currently attached to her sound system on. The car was filled with the sound of Paramore's song. _Wow, she likes my favorite song too? I guess it is a popular song but…_

"Don't you just love this band? They're so awesome!" She shouted slightly over the blaring music.

"Hn."

The rest of the drive to the mall was silent, only to be filled with the sound from the music.

- At the Mall -

Natsumi dragged Sasuke into what seemed like the Armani store, well at least that's what he saw on the sign. Once inside, she let go of Sasuke and went up to the counter, she showed the lady at the counter a black card. The shop assistant instantly bowed and ran to close the door. She turned the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', all the while Sasuke was totally clueless as to what was happening. He was shot out of his reverie when he saw two shop assistants walking up to him.

"Uchiha-sama, we will be taking care of you this afternoon. Douzo yoroshiku." The first of the two women told him.

"What?! Take care? What do you mean? NOOOOO!!" he screamed as he was dragged to the back of the store by the two scary ladies, he was bombarded by a even more crazy assistants.

"Uchiha-sama, I'm afraid if you refuse to co-operate, we will have to _assist_ you, if you catch my drift."

Sasuke's eyes went as wide as saucers. He was standing in a completely different room now. It looked more like a salon or something. _Holy crap, what the HELL is going on?!_

Before he was able to rant out loud, he was pushed into a chair and tilted back, resting his shoulder on the hair washing sink, before he could run away, he was pinned down by four other people. The two people closest to his face started attacking his hands, doing his manicure, the other two at his feet took his shoes off and gave him a pedicure. He felt something wet trickle down his neck, he felt hands in his hair, massaging his scalp, and then he mentally smacked himself for being so slow, duh! Someone was washing his hair. He felt another person invading his personal bubble, this time he saw her, she took his glasses off then held his face in place and proceeded to pluck his eyebrows, shaping it better and getting rid of the random brow hairs that didn't grow in the correct place. He flinched and closed his eyes, feeling the sharp tingling pain that occurred after the first brow hair was plucked. _Geez! How can women stand this?! It's so goddamn painful! Shit! _

After what seemed like an eternity, 5 of the 6 people retreated. The one that washed his hair wrapped his hair in a towel and asked him to get up to move to the barber's chair. This chair however, unlike normal barber chairs, did not have a mirror in front of it; instead, it was sitting in front of an optician eye-tester. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they wanted him to do. He put his chin on the chin rest and the optician started his eye exam. He was so distracted by the eye test that he was completely oblivious to the person cutting away his locks. The eye exam and the haircut finished at the same time, by the time both finished, another lady dragged him to a different room, during the whole ordeal no one uttered a word to explain what was going on to Sasuke, Sasuke never spoke a word since he entered the bizarre place either. It was probably more on the lines of him not wanting to know what was going on and why all these people were invading his personal bubble. Once they both reached the room, Sasuke took the time to look at his surroundings, it seemed like he was in a…. day spa?! The lady that dragged Sasuke into the room addressed him.

"Uchiha-sama, please take off your top and lay down on the bed." She said, while getting her trolley of… stuff. Stuff Sasuke didn't want to know what of. He simply did as told and laid down on the bed topless. Unlike the others that served him, this one actually explained what she was about to do. "Uchiha-sama, I will be giving you a facial, just to clean your face, since you've never had a face before, I will explain everything I use on your face." She noticed Sasuke starting to furrow his brows. "If you're thinking that facials are 'girly', I assure you that it's not. Many men get facials, it's good to clear up your face, to get rid of the excess dirt and clear up any blocked pores. After that I will give you a light shoulder massage. You seem very tense. Please just relax and enjoy Uchiha-sama, you can have a light snooze if you like, you seem tired." Sasuke agreed to her last comment, he hadn't had any sleep for a few days because he was studying his ass off to prepare for the university entrance exams. He wanted to go to Oxford University and major in Medicine. Considering the amount of competition he had, even if he was smart, it didn't mean that he was excused from studying like a maniac. The facialist poured some oil into her palms and started rubbing his sore shoulder muscles, his eyes instantly closed, reminiscing the wonderful feeling of her hands untangling his tense nerves, he completely went out like a light.

Sasuke was so deep in sleep that he never noticed the four people that strode into the room and started to measure his body size, quickly leaving him to his peace once they were finished measuring him.

Sasuke awoke to what seemed like days from his sleep due to a light tap on his shoulder and the call of his name. He quickly opened his eyes with slight shock, he saw the facialist's face hovering above his; she gave him a small smile.

"Uchiha-sama, your facial treatment is done. If you were wondering, you slept like a log for two hours; you must be more tired than I initially anticipated. Anyway, you may put your shirt back on now; the others will be expecting you soon." She bowed and took her leave, exiting the room.

Sasuke put his shirt back on and exited the room, before once again being bombarded by a group of people, practically dragging him back to the barber chair. Two people attached themselves at his hair, another two at his feet, measuring the size. One person crouched to his eye level and held a small container and a squeeze bottle.

"Uchiha-sama, have you ever worn contacts before?"

"No."

"Well, I am going to show you how to put it on and take it off."

The man continued to tell him how to put his contacts on, while taking a pair of his own contacts and showing him. He asked Sasuke to try putting it on. He succeeded in one try. The man continued to show him how to take it out and Sasuke followed his instructions, once again succeeding in one go (man is it good to be a genius). The man asked Sasuke to put both his contacts on again, after Sasuke gave up trying to glare at the man to his death for disposing of his beloved glasses. All the while the two people attached to his hair adding dark blue highlights in his dark locks. The two previously attached to his feet came back to him with a selection of shiny black leather shoes. They reattached themselves at his feet and started fitting the shoes, asking him each time they fit a new pair of shoes if it felt comfortable or if it fit well.

Half an hour later, he got his hair washed again, and sat back in the barber chair one more time. The stylist blow-dried his hair, gelled it up at the back and straightened the front while Sasuke was busy dealing with the two women that originally dragged him into this crazy place in the beginning, showing him the numerous black tuxes. In the end, the two women decided for Sasuke that he should just take all of them and chose one for him to change into. Once the stylist were done, the two women took him to a mirror-less changing room and asked him to get changed into the tux.

"What the hell is going on?!" he finally snapped.

"Well, you will have to ask Namikaze-sama about that. Please, Uchiha-sama, put the tux on, we are only trying to do our job properly." The first woman answered him.

"Hn. Fine." He rudely snatched the tux from the woman, _maturely _stomping his way into the changing room and wore the tux.

Once he was in the tux, he was brought out to the original Armani store he was brought into by the transfer student. Shock didn't even begin to describe what he felt when he saw her. She was wearing a backless black halter floor-length dress, with a gold belt adorning the front. She also wore a gold spiral arm cuff. Her golden hair was let out and straightened. Her light golden eye-shadow and black eyeliner made her dazzling sapphire eyes stand out.

"Hey, you certainly look different." She smirked at him.

"What the hell is going on?!" he all but shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry for tricking you Sasuke. Your mother made a request to prep you for the party."

"What party?"

"Both our parents are retiring and merging their companies together."

"WHAT?"

"They're leaving the company to you, me and Itachi."

"No one told me about this."

"Well, I guess _I_ just did. Maybe they just haven't told you so you wouldn't be stressed out, besides you mother told me you locked yourself in your room, studying for entrance exams to Oxford. Oh, by the way, have you even looked at yourself in a mirror at all?"

"There were no mirrors in that… _place_."

"Oh, well, there's a mirror behind you." She pointed at the mirror. He slowly turned around and let his jaw hang open. He looked so… hot. Now, Sasuke is by no means vain, but he had to admit, he was really hot. He had no idea that _this_ was hidden underneath all his old self. He was so deep in thought that he nearly missed the comment given by Natsumi.

"Ok, we get it, you look hot. Would you stop gawking at yourself so we can go? We'll be late if we don't." She chuckled.

Sasuke was about to go out the door from which they entered before Natsumi stopped him.

"We need to go through the back door; the rest of the mall is already closed." She simply stated.

They both walked out the back door of the store, a black limo waiting for them. The driver got out to open the door for them. Once in the limo, neither said anything until they reached their destination.

The valet at the hotel opened the door for the both of them, reporters snapping photographs of the pair as they walked into building. Natsumi going in first before Sasuke came out of the limo a while later.

Once they reached the main hall, Natsumi led Sasuke to their parents.

"Wow, little brother, you clean up good." Itachi smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at his brother before Itachi smirked some more and turned to Natsumi, "How did you convince him to go through with this?"

"I didn't. Your mother's assistants dragged him away before he could even ask anything." She shrugged.

Itachi smirked at her and turned back to face his brother, "I see you've met my ex." Sasuke was taken aback at his comment.

"Geez Tachi, you're still going on about that?!"

"What? I can't tell my baby brother that we once dated?"

"Oh that's sooo mature of you, oh noble big brother." She drawled sarcastically.

"Hn." He smirked. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She waived him off.

"Who's the _mature_ one now, Nat-chan?"

Before Natsumi was able to comment Itachi, the M.C. went on stage and cleared his throat and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my honor to welcome you all to this special occasion. Tonight we celebrate the four legends of the Japanese business world. We celebrate the compassion and professionalism they have shown this country for the past two and a half decades. These four great minds had brought this country's economy and living standards to an all time high. Despite their wealth and fame, they had never forgotten about those less fortunate. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Uchiha Fuugaku-sama, Uchiha Mikoto-sama, Namikaze Minato-sama and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina-sama." The crowd cheered and clapped as the four went on stage.

Fuugaku was the first to address the crowd, "I would like to say first of all that on behalf of the four of us, thank you all for attending this event. As you all know, this event was to celebrate our retirement and the merger of our corporations. We are proud to announce that Uchiha Inc. and Namikaze-Uzumaki Corporations merged into Uchiha-Namikaze-Uzumaki U.N.U Corps." Everyone in the room clapped in unison. Minato continued his business partner's speech, "There is also another reason for this evening's celebration." The crowd became quiet, waiting for the anticipated news, "Tonight, we celebrate the engagement of our children. My beloved daughter, Namikaze Natsumi," Natsumi's eyes widened in surprise, "And my best friend, Fuugaku's younger son, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened more than Natsumi's. They both turned to each other, mouth agape in shock, then back to their parents. "Well, come up here you two." Minato continued, completely oblivious to both children's shock.

Itachi, who stood behind the both of them through their parents' entire speech, gave both parties a slight nudge, making both of them stagger up towards the stage. Minato walked up to his shocked daughter, Mikoto following his example and was also walking up towards an equally shocked younger son. Both parents led their children towards the center of the stage.

"Well folks, don't mind them, they're just a little shy." Natsumi could have sworn Itachi snorted at her father's comment. She turned towards him and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him as he smirked back. The crowd giggled at Minato's comment and applauded the newly engaged couple as they exchanged engagement rings. Natsumi was given a simple one carat diamond white gold band, Sasuke's a simpler design of a white gold band with a small 0.1 carat diamond in the centre of the band.

The party went on smoothly after the announcements, both Natsumi and Sasuke stayed clear of each other, both still clearly shocked at the engagement announcement. At one point of the evening, Natsumi dragged Itachi towards the outdoor balcony of the hall.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Surprise" Itachi smirked.

"This is not funny Tachi! I met your brother only a couple of hours ago and now we're ENGAGED?!"

"Well you guys have a while until your wedding, so you can get to know each other in the mean time."

"What the hell?! You KNEW about this didn't you?!"

"Maybe."

"Tachi, don't give me your bullshit. This is so not the time to joke around. Why the hell did you not tell me about this?!"

"Our parents made me swear not to mention a word to either of you. They wanted it to be a surprise."

"A surprise? A SURPRISE?! Tachi, this is not the kind of thing to surprise people with! A surprise would be like a birthday party, not an engagement party!"

"So you don't like my brother?"

"Tachi, I just told you, I've just met your brother TODAY, and now we're engaged?! It's not about like or dislike. It's about the fact that he'll probably think I tricked him."

"So you do like him then?"

"TACHI! Gawd, I was trying to befriend him, not trick him into getting married." She sighed out loud.

Sasuke stood at the doorway of the balcony, hearing every word of their conversation. He just happened to pass by, not trying to eavesdrop on purpose. He cleared his throat as he heard Natsumi's last comment.

He looked straight at a stunned Natsumi, "I need to have a word with you," he turned to his older brother as he continued, "in private."

Itachi wasn't stupid, he knew that was his brother telling him to go away while he dealt with his ex. He smirked at his younger brother as he passed him, not uttering a single word. Sasuke's eyes never left his brother's as Itachi walked back inside the hall.

After Itachi was out of sight, Sasuke turned to lock his eyes into Natsumi's.

"I swear I had absolutely no idea about this." Natsumi frantically told him.

"Hn."

"…" She cowered slightly, expecting Sasuke to blow up like an atomic bomb in anger.

"I guess neither of us has much of a say in this matter." He calmly replied, Natsumi relaxing a bit at his calmness.

"So you're not mad?"

"Hn. Even if I was mad, it's not like I can do anything about it. We'll just have to deal with it."

"I guess so."

"So… you're Aniki's ex."

"We dated for two weeks before we both called it off."

"… Why?"

"It just… wasn't us. I mean we love each other and all," Sasuke raised an elegant plucked eyebrow, "but it wasn't _that_ kind of love, you know?"

"No."

"Way to rain on my parade 'Suke. Well anyway, as I was saying, we loved each other as brother and sister. We were never romantic. But I have to admit, him dating me did manage to fend off some of my persistent stalkers/fanclub. I gotta give him credit for that."

"… You have a fanclub?"

"Hn. I bet when you go to school looking like _that_, you'll have an even bigger fanclub than me." She laughed lightly.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her for the comment.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit, you do look different."

"Hn. So you befriended me because I was different."

"Well, yeah." He raised his eyebrow again, "I already told you right? You're the only one that treated me _normal_. People always assume that I like having people hanging and drooling all over me, invading my personal space without my permission,"

"I can relate to that last one." He interrupted her.

"Well, that wasn't really my fault. Before I could tell you anything, they just dragged you away, while they dragged me in the opposite direction. Anyway, I just like to feel normal at times you know? It feels… nice. Like, you can be yourself and do whatever you want."

"Well, I had that before I was… transformed… into _this._" He pointed at himself.

"Oh, come on! There is nothing wrong with the way you look now. You look hot. Be proud and work it!!" She playfully winked, laughing lightly.

Sasuke couldn't even respond to that comment since he was so busy trying to get rid of the bright blush threatening to cover his cheeks. No one has EVER called him 'hot' before. Not his parents, not his brother, especially not a girl, one that also treated him decently, even before he became 'hot', and not to mention, the same girl he is currently engaged too. '_Engaged, hmm it has a nice ring to it.'_ He though to himself, while smirking slightly, only to be caught by Natsumi.

"What? Please don't tell me that you just thought yourself as 'hot' and actually reminiscing over it." She joked.

All Sasuke was able to do was glare.

Natsumi couldn't help but giggle at her fiancé's attempt to look threatening.

- The Next Day -

- School -

It was an understatement to say that Sasuke turned the heads of his fellow school mates when he stepped out of the car. Natsumi had ordered him a new, more fitting school uniform that hugged his body perfectly, as if the tailors knew his exact measurements. Well, technically they did, but Sasuke didn't know that, not that he needed to know that. Not only did he turn the heads of the female population of the expensive private school, but he also turned the heads of all the guys. There were some people who tripped over, slammed their faces into open locker doors and walked into a closed door. _'I can sense the fanclub already forming, crap, how does she deal with all these vultures?!' _he thought to himself. He could see all the predatory eyes gleaming at him, sending shivers down his spine. _'Someone save me from this madness!'_ he screamed in his head. As though luck was on his side today, Natsumi just so happened to come out from the classroom to go to the bathroom and saw Sasuke, getting eye-raped by everyone out in the hallways as they took in his new appearance.

Natsumi just strode towards him calmly. Once she reached him, she addressed him loud enough for all the vultures to hear.

"There you are babe! I was beginning to think you weren't going to come to school today, since you were so tired studying all night."

Sasuke just stood there paralyzed in fear that if he moved a muscle, the circling vultures would attack him. As though sensing his fear, Natsumi just continued talking to him.

"What? Don't I get a morning kiss?"

Sasuke was a bit taken aback with the statement. He saw her giving him a look that told him to just go with the flow so he could get out of his current predicament scratch-free. Natsumi saw that he got the message and smirked at him. She leaned up to meet his lips.

Despite her tall height of 173cm, Sasuke was 185cm, so she had to go on her tiptoes to reach him. Sasuke was so overwhelmed by the whole… er… situation that it took him a while to realize what was going on before proceeding to respond to the kiss. Sensing Sasuke kiss back, Natsumi brought up the hand that showed off her engagement ring into Sasuke's dark locks. Sasuke's own hands traveled to her hips, bringing her closer to his body, unconsciously showing off her engagement ring as well. The occupants of the entire hall way were beyond stunned. The geek turned out to be a sex-god and the newly transferred student got engaged with him overnight?! Well, to put it nicely, despite being heirs to multimillion dollar companies, everyone in the school were too busy living their teenage lives to bother attending any of their parents parties or to even bother keeping up with the news, so none of them knew about the engagement party. After about a minute, Natsumi and Sasuke broke away. Sasuke was just transfixed by Natsumi and the mind-blowing kiss they shared. Natsumi just smiled and brought her thumb to Sasuke's lips as she proceeded to wipe off the lip-gloss that smeared on his lips during the kiss.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." She smiled as she intertwined their hands and started to walk back towards the classroom with a hypnotized-looking Sasuke following behind her.

The whole hallway was still quiet, trying to get over the fact that the hottest female and now-hottest male made out in public and sharing their affection so openly. A random gust of wind blew across the hallway as the inhabitants still followed the couple with their eyes as they disappeared into the classroom, tumbleweed rolled across the hall clearing as everyone remained silent.

"Wow." One girl just simply stated, the rest nodding their heads.

They were broken from the spell by the sound of the 1st period bell, everyone rushing to their respective classes.

Meanwhile…

In 1st period Literature, while waiting for their constantly tardy professor, Kakashi, Sasuke turned to face Natsumi who was sitting beside him, just like yesterday in class.

"… What was that about?" He asked her quietly.

"I just though you needed rescuing." She shrugged, turning to face him, "After all, all those people, girls and guys included looked like they were about to jump your bones. I thought that you might not enjoy being raped by a group of rabid fangirls and boys." She simply stated.

"Hn."

They both turned away from each other as their tardy silver-haired professor finally walked into the classroom, and started the class.

**A.N. Ok so that was the first chapter of this series. Please rate and review, if you have any criticism, you don't need to flame me, just tell me nicely. I'm doing my best since I haven't written anything but essays in the past... 4 years. So please be nice :) If you have any suggestions as to what could posibly happen in the series, please share your ideas, I would love to hear your suggestions, maybe if you're lucky, I might incorporate your ideas into the story ;D Anyway, I must bid thee farewell for now, I may not be able to update for a while just to see what you all think of the story line and because I'm working on 3 different stories simultaneously. Oh, by the way, I've added an OC, replacing Naruto in my fic since I honestly don't know how to write yaoi (for all you yaoi fans out there) and probably won't... ever. Although I personally don't mind reading it, I just can't bring myself to writing it. So yeah... that's me for now. Toodles my lovelies! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five days after the hallway kissing incident, Natsumi and Sasuke found themselves dragged to a family dinner at the Uchiha Mansion. They all sat at the circular mahogany table, this table was reserved for only special 'family bonding' occasions, just like tonight. Uchiha Fuugaku had his wife, Mikoto on his left and his new business partner, Namikaze Minato on his right. Natsumi's mother, Kushina sat to her husband's right. Mikoto sat to the right of Itachi. Itachi sat to the right of Sasuke, who was in turn seated to the right of Natsumi, and to Natsumi's left was her mother.

As the dinner was served and everyone started eating, Itachi looked towards Sasuke and Natsumi and smirked.

"So, little brother, I heard from a few sources that apparently you had a make-out session with Nat-Chan in the hallways a few days ago."

Sasuke gave his brother his most powerful death-glare. Natsumi seemed completely unfazed and continued to eat her dinner. The Uchiha and Namikaze parents looked up from their dinner and gaped at Itachi, before all four turned their gaze to the newly engaged couple. Sasuke's face sported a tomato-red blush.

"I-it wasn't me who started it." He stuttered nervously. All eyes flew straight to Natsumi who was still eating peacefully. She finally noticed all 6 pairs of eyes staring at her. She stopped eating and looked at all of them.

"What?" she said calmly to all of them. They just kept string at her as if she grew a second head. "I wanted to save him before he got trampled by all the fan girls/boys." Itachi's eyes went wide and turned to his little brother.

"You have fan _boys_ already?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke replied, frowning at his brother.

"You turn _hot_ one day and you can already turn straight men gay?!"

"How can you know they weren't already gay?"

"Well, last time I checked, there were only one or two gay guys in that school and they're dating _each other_."

"…"

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along." Mikoto piped up, smiling at the couple.

The pair turned to face the mother Uchiha.

"Yes, I agree with you Mi-chan. They make such a cute couple."

"Yes, Aunt Kushina." Itachi addressed the Uzumaki before turning to the 'cute couple', smirking like a feral cat, "They do make a _very __**cute**_ couple."

Sasuke did what de did best; glare and Natsumi rolled her eyes at Itachi's oh-so-very-mature comment.

Fuugaku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When he did, he started addressing them.

"So, the reason we're gathered here together is because we are celebrating a great accomplishment."

"What? Sasuke finally getting his first kiss?" Itachi interrupted his father. Fuugaku rolled his eyes. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"No. As you all know, Sasuke sat his Oxford entrance exams three days ago. I have heard from the chancellor of the results." Sasuke's eyes widened in anticipation. "He has informed me that Sasuke was accepted into the medical school, without needing to do a pre-med degree."

Sasuke's jaw dropped at the news. _Oh my GOD! No way! I got in?! No pre-med?! _

Natsumi turned to her fiancé and smiled at him, "Congratulations Suke! Aren't you excited?"

Sasuke turned to Natsumi, the shock still evident in his face. He was completely speechless, not that it was such a surprise for any of them to see him so quiet. That was until practically jumped Natsumi and hugged the daylights out of her, shouting "I got in! I got in! I got in!" It was everyone's turn to be shocked at Sasuke's unusual expression of joy. Natsumi just smiled back and returned the gesture without the same amount of force.

After about a minute, Sasuke snapped back into his normal stoic self and peeled himself off his wife-to-be. Natsumi giggled lightly at his sudden change of character.

"Well, that was… interesting while it lasted." Itachi said out loud, followed by the nodding of the parents' heads.

"Ah. You've snapped back?" Natsumi jokingly added.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Definitely have." She continued, smiling at him.

"So…" Fuugaku interrupted. "As I was saying, while Sasuke is away in med school, we will hand over the company to Itachi and Natsumi."

Sasuke came back down to earth and finally caught on to what his father had just said.

"Wait… What?"

"I said Itachi and Natsumi will run the company while you're studying."

"Why? Doesn't she have to go to university too?"

"What for? She's already graduated." Minato answered for Fuugaku.

Sasuke turned to his father-in-law-to-be, "Huh?"

"She graduated one and a half years ago, she's been working in the company ever since she came back to Japan. She's worked her way up from being a staff to manager in two months and became a director five months later. We thought she was ready to take over, so she is."

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at Natsumi.

"You've graduated?! But aren't you younger than me?!"

Natsumi just chuckled, "Yes, I've graduated and yes, I'm younger than you. But ever since I was in pre-school I've had… well… I've had a lot of… problems."

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"Stalker problems." Her mother answered for her.

"…Oh."

"Yeah." Natsumi sighed. "So ever since I was 6, I was home schooled. My tutors were Oxford graduates, besides teaching me the stuff I needed to know, they taught me the stuff they majored in as well. I had three tutors, one was a law major, the second was a medicine major and the other was a business major. I applied to Oxford and they accepted me in law and business since it didn't have an age restriction. However, I was rejected from the med school because I was 13 when I applied. I doubt anyone would be too thrilled with having an under-aged doctor diagnosing them. Besides, anatomy and physiology was only a mild personal interest. I never really thought of wanting to do it as a living." She shrugged.

"So… When did you start dating Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"We went to business school together. Didn't he tell you?"

Sasuke eyed Itachi dangerously, murdering him in his mind.

"Sorry otoutou. I didn't know you guys were going to get engaged. Jealous much?" He smirked.

The parents were all smiling and smirking at Sasuke's reaction regarding Itachi and Natsumi's prior relationship. _This arranged marriage might actually work._ The parents all thought in their minds.

- After Dinner -

- Uchiha Mansion Garden -

Sasuke was standing on the balcony alone, overlooking the beautiful garden. He was leaning on the railing; the moonlight was bright enough to illuminate the gardens, showing its beauty. He was in the midst of thinking about what was happening. He got in to the university of his dreams, he would then come back to inherit part of his parents' company and he would be getting married. To _her._

While Sasuke was busy thinking of the future, Natsumi slipped out onto the balcony and came to stand beside him quietly.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hn."

"So…"

"Why did you act nice to me when I was…"

"When you were what?"

"Ugly."

"What are you talking about? You weren't ugly." She said matter-of-factly.

"…"

"What? Did you think I was only nice to you when you were 'ugly'…" She air quoted, "because of our parents?" She continued, looking slightly annoyed.

"…"

"I can't believe you would think that of me." She got even more irritated.

"…"

"You know what? I actually liked you before you've changed. Do you know why?"

"…"

"Because like I already told you, you were the first person in a long time that treated me like a normal human being. I like feeling of being _normal_. I don't get that treatment a lot. In case you haven't noticed, _everyone_ that I come across keep sucking up to me, they're all pretenders, fakers. I hate it. I always have to pretend back. The **one** time I find someone _real_, he thinks I'm just pretending." She fumed. "Gawd." She irritably sighed.

"… I didn't mean it like that."

"So then what do you mean?! I would so **love** to hear your excuse Sasuke." She seriously added.

"I just thought…" He took a deep breath, "I just thought that it was too good to be true that someone like you would want to be friends with the previous me."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes. Popular, beautiful, fun to be around, take your pick." He rushed.

"You really think that of me?"

"…Yes."

"Why would you think I'd be so shallow?"

"I don't know. I guess I've just never met someone like you that could accept me for what I was."

"Hn." She smirked. "Well, I'm not like others. I don't judge people by their appearance. I mean seriously, take you for example," Sasuke lifted an eyebrow; "everyone didn't like you before the makeover and judged you by your appearance. And then you come to school the next day looking über hot and smexy, shocking everyone to the point where all of them wanted to jump you. That just proves my point." She continued. His face went red at the 'über hot and smexy' comment. She saw his blush and smirked slyly, "You gotta admit, you are _really _hot, and I'm being an impartial judge." She chuckled.

"…"

"Just so you know Sasuke, I already liked you the moment you 'hn'ed me for the first time. I know I'm weird, so sue me, you're stuck with me either way." She giggled. She reached up to cup his face and gave him a light kiss on his cheeks before retreating back inside the mansion, turning around before completely leaving the balcony and winked at him before turning around again, leaving a flustered and heavily blushing Sasuke staring at the door she disappeared into.

- The Next Day (Friday) -

During class, Iruka-sensei had announced that the seating plan would be changed. Sasuke ended up sitting beside an annoying green-eyed, pink-haired girl named Sakura, who introduced herself as the president of his fan club, at the back of the room. Sitting at near the front of the class, Natsumi sat beside a guy who looked like a mass murderer, all in all, he was the very definition of the word emo, except for his blazing red hair and jade-green eyes. After much persuasion, the emo, named Sasori, finally revealed his name to Natsumi. All the while, Sasuke shot daggers at Natsumi and Sasori's back while he constantly ignored Sakura's incessant babbling.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ Sasuke internally groaned, as Iruka began the class.

- 1st Period Break -

Natsumi got up from her seat and walked up to Sasuke while Sakura was still going on about God knows what. Natsumi cleared her throat, successfully shutting up the pink-haired girl, to Sasuke's delight.

"Ne, Suke, Sasori-kun asked me to go see a movie tonight…" Sasuke glared at her, "You wanna come with? You can bring your friend too if you want." She turned to smile at Sakura.

"…N…"

"YES! We'd love to go with you guys." Sakura chirped in before Sasuke was able to finish his refusal.

"Ok, that's great, I'll go tell him. Catch you guys later." She waved as she retreated back towards her seat after hearing the bell for 2nd period to start.

Sasuke glared at Natsumi and Sasori again as she told him something. He said something back which gave her a shock while smiling and shouting "No way!!" Sasori just smirked at her, triumphantly shooting Sasuke's anger level through the roof.

Sasuke slowly turned to his pink-haired classmate as she kept going with the one-sided conversation she started over one and a half hours ago. He narrowed his gaze, instantly shutting her up.

"Will you _**please**_ shut up?!" He gritted through his teeth.

"O…O-okay Sasuke-kun." She timidly replied.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the nickname. _Of all the people I have to be stuck sitting with, it had to be the president of my fan club… Great. Just great._

- After School -

They met up at the cinema at 5pm. Sasori was already waiting there with and an unknown blonde male with long hair, put up in a pony tail, his long fringe covering up one eye. Sakura was also there with a blonde haired girl from their class; her name was Ina, or Ine or something like that. Anyway, Natsumi and Sasuke came together, their fingers intertwined. When the blonde saw Natsumi and the others, he waived excitedly. Natsumi's eyes widened as her smile grew larger. She practically dragged Sasuke to the group. When they reached the group, she used her free arm to hug the blonde that had his arms outstretched for a hug.

"Oh my God, Dei-chan! I can't believe you're here!" Natsumi said to the blonde excitedly.

"Hey, stop calling me that already!" He pouted.

"I always call you that though." She poked her tongue out at him. "Anyway, this is my fiancé, Sasuke." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke… Hmm… You look familiar. Oh! Are you Tachi's little brother?" The blonde asked, his big blue eyes glimmering.

Sasuke eyed him dangerously, "Hn."

"Ooh, _**definitely**_ related." The blonde replied, "By the way, I'm Deidara. I met Tachi and Nana in England." He stretched out his hand.

Sasuke reluctantly took his hand and shook it. "Hn." _How the hell do you know Natsumi? Did you go to Oxford too?_

"Oh, no, I didn't meet them _there_. I met them at a night club this one time during Nat-chan's birthday while I was there for a holiday, we've been good friends ever since." He smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Sasuke, I've known your brother long enough to decipher his hn's, it must be an Uchiha thing." He grinned.

"Hn."

Natsumi turned to the pink-haired girl and her blonde haired friend. "Oh, umm. Hi, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name at class, I'm Natsumi by the way." She smiled at them.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Haruno Sakura." The pink-haired girl answered. "I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend."

"Oh, no, no, no! That's totally cool. As long as Sasori-kun doesn't mind, I'm cool with it." Natsumi replied her quickly.

"Hi, my name is Yamanaka Ino." The blonde girl introduced herself.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both!" Natsumi grinned. "I'm sure you both already know Sasuke right?"

"Of course." The girls replied, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

The three boys and Natsumi had shivers running down their spine from the feral grin. All thinking the same thing, '_They must be fan girls'._

After the introductions were done, the six of them went to the counter to get the tickets. They had decided to watch Batman: Dark Knight. They entered the cinema after buying the tickets, popcorn and drinks. The seating plan was: Sasori, Deidara, Natsumi, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. Sasuke had initially complained about sitting beside his stalkers, who he didn't even want to be present with them in the first place. Natsumi reassured him that it would be fine. They had three buckets of buttered popcorn and a large cup of Coke shared between them. Sasori shared with Deidara, Natsumi with Sasuke and Sakura with Ino.

The lights dimmed as the movie started. All their eyes were glued to the screen, all except Sasuke. He watched her as she kept her eyes locked to the screen while her right hand kept grabbing popcorn kernels, eating them like she was doing it as a routine. He smirked at her antics. One hour into the movie, while Natsumi kept reaching for the popcorn. This time, when she reached in, she frowned while her hand rummaged through the bucket, she finally tore her eyes away from the screen to look in the bucket. She saw it was completely empty, when she lifted her gaze from the bucket to see Sasuke smirking at her.

"What?" She whispered.

He lifted an eyebrow as he kept the smirk on his face.

"Oh… Sorry." She grinned.

"Hn. Keep your eyes on the screen, Na." He smiled at her before turning to watch the movie.

She smiled at the nickname he decided to give him before moving her gaze back towards the screen, snaking her right hand to intertwine with Sasuke's, smiling without tearing her gaze away from the screen. Sasuke stiffened a bit before he realized that it was Natsumi's hands interlinked with his own.

It was nearly 8pm when the movie credits started to roll, lights turning up again, people leaving the theatre. The six of them stayed behind to decide what they wanted to do now.

"Are you guys hungry?" Deidara asked as he stood in front of the four of them with Sasori, leaning against the front row's seats.

"A little." Sakura shyly answered.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed pinky, it's ok for you to eat, you won't get fat, don't worry." Deidara replied her. Sakura's cheeks flushed pink.

"Dei-chan! Don't harass people you've just met." Natsumi addressed Deidara.

"Must you be such a party pooper Na?" Deidara huffed, "Anyway, so you guys want to go have dinner? We can go clubbing afterwards to burn off the calories if you guys are so worried about your weight." He continued, addressing the three girls.

"That's fine with me." Ino answered him.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" Sakura added.

Natsumi sighed as Deidara gave her his puppy dog look, "Fine. But NONE of you are getting booze!"

"Aww… Nanaaaaaaa." Deidara whined. "But you had booze at _your_ birthday last time!"

"Dei, that was Coke. I don't need booze to feel 'high', and neither will any of you."

"Damn non-alcoholic." Deidara mumbled under his breath as he pouted.

"I heard that Dei, besides, it's not like you had booze anytime we went out."

Deidara looked up immediately, narrowing his gaze and lifting an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I made sure that all you got was highly sugary-fizzy drinks." She grinned. "And you always seemed drunk, even without a single drop of alcohol in your system."

"WHAT?!" he shrieked, before turning to Sasori, "Danna, did you know about this?"

Sasori just smirked.

Deidara's jaw dropped, "Danna, how could you?! All this time I thought I was drinking alcohol."

"Alcohol isn't good for your body Dei, besides, you're enough of a sugar-bomb without alcohol, and I really don't need to see what you're like _with_ alcohol." The redhead spoke in a deep sultry voice, shocking all of them except Natsumi and Deidara, since he hasn't spoken a word for the whole night.

"You suck Danna." Deidara moped.

The redhead chuckled deeply and smirked.

"We all know that's _your_ job, Dei-chan." Natsumi answered for Sasori.

Deidara just glared at her, poking his tongue out. The other girls had to pinch their noses to stop the rush of blood from flooding out. Sasuke was just shocked, although he didn't let it show.

"Whatever. So it's settled then! Dinner then clubbing!" Deidara chirped up.

Everyone just nodded in agreement, before they all got up from their seats and exited the cinema theatre.

They decided to eat at a sushi train joint. After they finished eating, they walked around the block into Tokyo Nights club. The line was more than 100 meters long, the six of them walked to the front of the line to meet the bodyguard.

"Back of the line, no one goes in." The 6½ feet bodyguard sternly told the group without lifting his gaze from his clipboard.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for me, ne Kisame?" Natsumi asked the blue-haired man.

Kisame looked up from his clipboard and was stunned when he saw Natsumi, "Oh my God! Natsumi what are you doing in Japan already?"

"You not happy to see me?"

"No, no, no! I'm thrilled to see you here, I just thought you wouldn't be back for a while."

"Well, I came back early." She smiled, "So, can me and my friends come in?"

"You're the boss."

"Stamp all of us. None of us will be getting **ANY** booze, got it?"

"Yes boss" He mock-saluted, grabbing each of their hands one by one and stamping them with a big fat 'DON'T SERVE ALCOHOL' stamp on the back of their palms, before letting them all go through the packed club.

There were some complaints from the people in the line, "HEY! How come they get to go in?! We've been waiting out here for hours!"

Kisame smirked at the guy who shouted, "Well, I can't refuse the OWNER OF THE CLUB entry, can I?!"

The man that shouted instantly shut his mouth before he was able to say a come back

Kisame smirked, '_Well that surely shut his trap.'_

The club was extremely packed; Natsumi led the way to the back of the club. She went through the 'Private' labeled door by unlocking it with a set of keys she grabbed from her pocket. The door led to a hallway. They kept walking in silence down the white-washed corridor, until Sakura broke the silence.

"Umm… Where are we going?" Sakura asked timidly.

Natsumi stopped to turn to see Sakura, "You'll see." She said before continuing down the hall.

Natsumi stood in front of two doors, one had a female sign and the other had a male sign. It seemed to look like… the toilet?

"Why are we all going to the toilet?" Ino asked.

Natsumi chuckled as she pushed the door open, "Just go in and see for yourself."

Deidara pushed the door with the male sign on it, knowing exactly what was going on, having done it so many times.

"See you ladies later! Don't take too long or we'll leave you behind." Deidara told them before dragging both Sasori and Sasuke into the room.

Natsumi just shook her head and rolled her eyes, motioning the two girls to join her in the room.

Once the girls entered the room, Ino and Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, mouth gaping like a goldfish.

"Oh my…" Sakura started.

"God." Ino finished for her.

In front of them were clothes. Lots and lots of CLOTHES! They were standing in a walk in closet the size of a… a MALL! All the clothes were sectioned into pants, skirts, dresses, tops, jackets, you name it, it's there. Both Ino and Sakura were rich, but HELL! This was no where near the size of their wardrobe size. This was 10 or maybe 20 times bigger. There were even different sections for the shoes. There was strappies, flats, flat strappies, shoes, the list goes on.

"What size are you guys?" Natsumi asked both girls.

"We're size 8's, clothes and shoes."

"Oh, that's great then! You'll be able to fit all my clothes and shoes."

"Is this your wardrobe?" Ino asked.

"Oh, no. It's my spare clothes and stuff. If I suddenly wanted to go clubbing or go out while I'm too far from my house, I usually get changed here."

"Wow." Sakura answered.

"You guys can leave your stuff here. You don't need to bring your money. Drinks and snacks are on the house." Natsumi told them.

"Oh ok… Thanks so much." Both girls replied timidly.

"That's fine. You guys should get changed soon, the boys will most likely be done by now, with Deidara there and all." Natsumi chuckled, grabbing a Valentino blue and gold halter dress that reached her mid-thighs with matching Louis Vuitton gold 3 inch strappies that matched her hair and eye color and retreating into one of the changing rooms. She straightened her hair and let it hang loose, wearing a hair tie band on her wrist just in case it got too hot.

Sakura grabbed a red Armani strapless dress that also reached her mid-thighs with 3½ inch Gucci silver stilettos, her hair pulled into a messy bun. Ino changed into a black Dior spaghetti strap dress with an intricate multicolored flower design going the entire length of the left side of the dress, reaching her mid-thighs with its matching 3 inch stilettos, her hair pulled into its usual high ponytail style. All three girls wore light make-up since they were going to sweat most of it off anyway but all decided to go for the hot emo look, all wearing black eyeliner and light lip gloss. All in all they looked HOT! They checked themselves in the mirror one last time before exiting the room.

The boys were already waiting outside for them. Sasori wore a maroon silk shirt with the few top buttons undone. He had a dark red cross-shaped pendant hanging down his neck, wearing black wide-leg jeans that hung low on his hips and black leather shoes, his hair straightened and left un-gelled. Deidara wore a similar outfit, but his silk shirt was gold, his jeans dark blue wide-legs and white skate shoes. He wore a light blue crystal pendant in the shape of an extremely detailed dragon, his long hair tied into a low ponytail. Sasuke also wore a similar outfit, his shirt, however, was dark blue, matching his hair color, his wide-legs a white washed light blue, and his shoes were white skate shoes. He had a pendant of the Uchiha fan dangling down his neck, his hair gelled up into its usual duck-butt style.

As soon as the girls came out of the changing room, Natsumi walked up to a gaping Sasuke, linking their hands together. The others shared compliments about each other's attires, before Natsumi decided to interrupt them.

"Let's go then, shall we?" She told all of them.

The rest nodded and proceeded to follow her back into the crowded club and settled themselves into the VIP booth. They ordered their (non-alcoholic P) drinks and a basket of fries. After the drinks arrived, Deidara pulled Natsumi to the dance floor, leaving a murderous Uchiha and a smirking redhead behind. Ino and Sakura were already on the dance floor for a while since they were asked by two hot guys to dance with them.

Back at the booth…

"What? Are you jealous at how close they are?" The redhead asked the raven.

The raven didn't dignify his question with a response, instead he did the more mature thing… glare.

The redhead chuckled. "If you don't want her to be dancing so close to Deidara, why don't you go dance with her?"

The raven narrowed his gaze before heeding to the redhead's words and approached the dancing figures, leaving the redhead by himself. Once he reached Deidara and Natsumi, he lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Deidara turned around and grinned at the very pissed Uchiha.

"Sasuke! You want to dance with her?" He shouted above the noise.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. She's all yours!" He said as he retreated back towards the booth.

Natsumi couldn't help but laugh at her fiancé's possessiveness and jealousy. "I didn't know you like dancing." She shouted. The music changed into a slow song.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He whispered in her ear seductively. She just merely smiled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. She brought her arms to wrap around his neck as they both swayed along to the music. "I don't like you being so close to other guys." He said quietly.

She pulled her face away from his shoulders to meet his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I don't like you getting close to other guys."

"Aww, are you jealous babe?" She cooed him, cupping his face.

"… Yes."

"You're so cute when you're jealous Suke." She giggled. "Don't worry honey. I've only got eyes on one guy." She winked.

He smiled back at her, removing one of the hands from her waist to cup her chin. He lifted her chin and lowered his lips onto hers, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Meanwhile…

Back at the booth, Sakura and Ino had just come back to the cubicle with their dance partners from prior; all of them were watching the two kissing on the dance floor.

"Aww, don't they just make the cutest couple?" Deidara cooed while leaning back on Sasori's chest with the redhead's arms around his waist.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed.

Deidara and Sasori looked at the pinkette with a confused look on their faces.

"Yeah, I agree. They're not a _cute_ couple, they're a **HOT** couple!" Ino continued for her, leaning back on her date's chest.

Deidara and Sasori smiled at the girls in relief.

Back to Natsumi and Sasuke…

Natsumi pulled away from the kiss for air. They looked each other deeply.

"Why were you jealous anyway? Who were you jealous of, babe?" Natsumi asked him.

"Your blonde friend."

"Dei-chan?" Natsumi asked quizzically.

"No, your other blonde friend." He answered sarcastically, "Yes, Deidara!"

"Why would you need to be jealous of Dei-chan?"

"…? What do you mean?"

"Well for one, he's one of my best friends, and two, Sasori wouldn't be very happy about me stealing his boyfriend." She smirked.

"… Boyfriend?"

She motioned for him to look at the booth, and surely to Sasuke's surprise, there the blonde was, leaning on Sasori's chest with the redhead's arms snaked around his middle. Sasuke's cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment.

Natsumi chuckled at his reaction, "Babe, I appreciate that you worry over me and get jealous for me. It lets me know you at least feel something for me."

"I…"

"Nana?" A deep male voice interrupted Sasuke from his speech. Natsumi and Sasuke both turned their heads to see culprit that interrupted them.

In front of them stood a young male with wild, spiky blond hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek; his eyes were the same bright azure as Natsumi's. He wore a crystal blue pendant around his neck. He was dressed in a tight black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans.

"N-na-rruto?" Natsumi stuttered out.


End file.
